


The Girl from Inkopolis

by Stardust_Speedway



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Callie (mention), Cuttlefish learns about sexualities, Drinking, Happy Ending, M/M, Octavio is insecure about his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Speedway/pseuds/Stardust_Speedway
Summary: When the squidsisters set up a date for Cuttlefish and Octavio, Octavio thinks it will be easy to just hide his feelings and let his crush humor his kiddos, right?Tell that again when you're running away from him after spilling out your feelings.A oneshot where Octavio is insecure about his crush, and Cuttlefish can't help but see some irony._________________________________________________________________________________________________
Relationships: Cap'n Cuttlefish/DJ Octavio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Girl from Inkopolis

He really wasn’t used to running in this form. Fuck, What was he thinking?! Of course Cuttlefish was just doing this as a joke. A thing to humour his kids annoying him. Getting them off his back. Octavio wiped away the tears in his eyes, cursing himself for the mistake he made. He laughed at him. The captain had laughed at him! What did he think laying open his feelings like that? Now he would be humiliated by him. A wave of white hot rage came over him, the same he had when the inkling had laughed. He didn’t know if he hit him when he intentionally let his arm swing around as he turned around his axis- but he hoped he did not. He would feel bad for hitting him. Octavio leans against a wall, panting and looking behind him. Of course the bastard wasn’t there. Why would he? The tracksuit didn’t mean the man could run. He looked around, frowning.

Great, he was lost. The octo King grumbles as he thinks about the song ‘the girl from inkopolis’ by Turquoise October. He pretty much felt like a man lost in inkopolis... he became heavily aware of his disappearance right that second and tried to stealthily look around. If people found out he was DJ Octavio, king of Octarians... nobody was even looking at him. He ran his fingers through his hair, before deeply sighing and starting to walk. He was getting hungry and surely there was a cafe somewhere?... What to do next could always come later.  
Later.

A cafe was easy to find. Nothing fancy, just a place where he could find food and sink into that booth enough he would disappear. Almost as soon as the octoling sat down, a waitress was by his side, a face splitting smile that almost gave him a headache.  
“Hello! Welcome to Waters Tunes, what can I get for you today?”  
“Well, do you have anything with wasa-“ Octavio couldn’t help but groan. Of course. He had no money. He couldn’t even get food, because he couldn’t fucking pay for it!  
“I-I’m terribly sorry miss, but it seems like I forgot my wallet at home,” The king lied, hoping she wouldn’t notice his lack of funds, “is it okay if I just stay in this booth for a bit? If not, I can always-“  
“Oh, no! It’s fine! You’re obviously have a bad day and we’re not terribly busy anyways.  
He mumbled, the waitress giving that smile again before walking away. He set up his headphones, trying to find ‘girl from inkopolis’ on his Icod before putting it away and letting his mind be pulled by the music.

Of course this all couldn’t last forever. Of course he had to show up again. Octavio tried sinking into the booth, but no use. Cuttlefish immediately came his way.  
“Oh, there you are-“ he turned up the volume, trying to drown out the inklings voice. It worked for a bit before the inkling just started talking harder. The octoling just leaned on the table, intentionally letting his partner see the screen as he skipped to his own song and turned the volume up. This seemed to greatly offend the man as his mouth stayed wide open. The octoling looks away again, growling a bit before getting tapped on the elbow. He turns around, a bit annoyed to see the waitress. He pulls away one cushion of the headphones to listen.  
“Is this man bothering you sir? If he is, I can send him away from this booth....” there was a worried look on Cuttlefishes face, like he was scared to be thrown out. Octavio sighs. He couldn’t just do this to the poor man when he just wanted to talk.  
“No... he’s... someone I know. He’s just a bit excited to see me, that’s all.” The waitress simply nodded, walking away with the worried look still on her face.  
“So, we need to talk.” The old inkling simply says as the octoling pulls off his headphones and shushes the inkling.  
“No no no. I’m gonna need some alcohol. I think I’d rather be black out drunk for this.”

After Cuttlefish had gracefully paid for some liquor and crabby cakes, it was time for that dreaded talk.  
”So, well, you ran away angry.” the captain simply said, eating one of the crabby cakes.  
“You were LAUGHING at me Cuttlefish! You were MAKING fun of me! You don’t think that’s gonna make me angry?!” Cuttlefish scratched his head, getting a bit embarrassed at the octolings outburst.  
“Ah, well, I wasn’t making fun of you, nor laughing at you...” the others eyes narrowed, slamming the glass on the table with a big clunk.  
“OH YEAH? thhen why you laugh when I confesssed!”  
“A-Ah, well, you see. I wasn’t exactly laughing at you... more at me.” He could see the other staring daggers into him and quickly continued: “you see, Callie- lovely granddaughter- Oh right you’ve met before- well, Callie was talking to me about how close eight and three were! Then she told me about all kinds of ‘sexualities’ as she called it... and I guess I slipped by saying I had a crush on a boy in my younger years!” the captain looked away, blushing under the drunken gaze.  
“I- I guess they found out it was you in some way. That’s why they set this up. I- I decided to humour them. After all, no harm done! If it didn’t work out, no sweat. I could play it off as me humouring them. If it did... well...” he sighs, grabbing the collar of his track suit.  
“I guess I never thought too much about that. Guess I would’ve confessed, even though I didn’t know because of the irony.”  
Octavio simply stared, pretty sure he was his ink colour, and it wasn’t because of the alcohol. He slowly leaned into Cuttlefish, until the inkling finally turned his head around. His head was gripped tightly by the octolings hands as he kissed him drunkenly, those sloppy but yet furious kisses. It went one for quite a bit before the captain pulled away, scrunching his nose.  
“Ew, you smell AND stink like alcohol.”  
“And you still kissed me back.” The octo replied, grinning.  
“Eh, suppose I did.” Octavio grabbed his hand, sighing.  
“Well, how are we going to tell your kids? I’m pretty sure they won’t be happy that their grandfather will be dating the king who caused a lot of trouble for them...”  
“Tell my kids??” The captain tilted his head, frowning a bit as the other person finally caught onto what he said, turning away and putting his face in his hands and blushing. Oh. OH! Of course! He had taken him talking about his crush as a love confession! He had taken him kissing back as them being boyfriends now! He scooted over to the drunk man, putting a hand around his right shoulder and putting his head on the left one. He groaned in his hands, still blushing.  
“Taviii, you’re making me blush! Oh great king, asking a mere captain to be his lover!”  
“SHUT UP-“ Cuttlefish giggles, before saying:  
“Well, I think you’re right about the kids. At least, we should ease them into it, just like we need to ease ourselves into it. Sounds like a plan?”  
Octavio nods, grabbing his glass and taking a sip.  
“You wanna drink on this evenening?”  
“Yeah, sure, why not. Nothing too hard though-“  
“Waitress!”

In the end, Octavio and Cuttlefish stayed until the cafe closed and the former had finally passed out. The latter had called his granddaughters to pick them up. There was no way that with his age he could carry the king back to the outpost. And as the squidsisters supported the octo king on the way, the captain couldn’t help but think that he was glad he could try it all over again.  
It was time for a Fresh Start.


End file.
